


Czternaście

by Madame_Red



Category: American McGee's Alice, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Paranormal, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Red/pseuds/Madame_Red
Summary: Co jest straszniejszego od sierocińca nawiedzanego przez rozżalonego, wściekłego ducha?  Historia, która się za tym kryje.  Wszystkie zbrodnie, które do tego doprowadziły.Ciel Phantomhive, piętnastoletni brytyjski hrabia, dostaje wiadomość od dawnego lekarza jego kuzynki. Ponoć w sierocińcu, który ten prowadzi, grasuje dusza, która daje o sobie znać szlochem i psychodeliczną melodią.Hrabia oraz jego lokaj zgadzają się, by rozwiązać tę sprawę, dając się wplątać w coś dużo większego, niż tylko zwrócenie na siebie uwagi przez skrzywdzoną duszę.





	1. Nawiedzony sierociniec

**I**

Posiadłość rodziny Phantomhive, oddalona nieco od Londynu, była niesamowicie cicha. Służba wykonała wszystkie obowiązki, głowa rodziny przebywała w swoim biurze, nie było żadnych niepotrzebnych gości i tylko lokaj wciąż nieustannie pracował.

Po sprawie z Noah’s Circus i żywymi trupami na statku Compania, wszyscy potrzebowali odpoczynku. A już na pewno wspomniany wcześniej lokaj, który został poważnie ranny na Companii.

Tego dnia przyszedł list od emerytowanego lekarza ze szpitala psychiatrycznego. Lokaj przyjął wiadomość i skierował się do biura panicza. Zapukał kilka razy do drzwi i kiedy usłyszał pozwolenie, wszedł do środka. Chłopak siedział w fotelu i przeglądał jakieś papiery. Uniósł głowę do góry, a potem znów spuścił wzrok na dokumenty.

— Co się stało, Sebastianie? — spytał, śledząc wzrokiem teksty umów, propozycji kupna i sprzedaży.

— Przyszedł list od Hieronymousa Wilsona, emerytowanego lekarza, a teraz dyrektora sierocińca na Whitechapel — wytłumaczył, podając list hrabiemu.

Odłożył papiery i odebrał kopertę, którą następnie otworzył. Tekst prześledził kilka razy, a potem położył go na blacie biurka.

Znał go, był kiedyś dobrym przyjacielem jego ojca, a potem leczył jego kuzynkę, którą mimo wszystko niezbyt dobrze znał. Nie spotykał się z nią tak często, jak z panienką Midford, ale lubił ją znacznie bardziej niż blondynkę.

„Skoro coś nawiedza sierociniec, powinniśmy to natychmiast sprawdzić”, pomyślał.

— Powinniśmy to sprawdzić. Nie wiemy, jakie ten byt ma intencje i co może zrobić dzieciom i Wilsonowi. Poza tym, mam w tym swój interes.

— Jaki, paniczu? — zapytał się.

— Jutro przyjeżdża Elizabeth. Jeżeli tam pojedziemy, nie będę musiał się z nią użerać przez najbliższy tydzień — odpowiedział z ulgą.

Jak postanowił, tak wraz ze swoim lokajem zrobił. Wybrali się na Whitechapel do sierocińca, gdzie dyrektorem był Wilson. Smutne ulice, pokazujące prawdziwe oblicze Londynu, były oblężone prostytutkami, bezdomnymi, pijakami i innymi marginesami społecznymi. Wszystko było szare, brzydkie, brudne, wręcz nienadające się do mieszkania i użytkowania. Gdy dojechali do domu dla sierot, o którym mówił Wilson, ich oczom ukazały się przygnębiające gmachy budynku i dzieci, które mimo biedoty, podartych ubrań i miejsca zamieszkania, wydawały się bardzo szczęśliwe. Kto wie, czy nawet nie bardziej niż w ich własnych domach? „Paradoks”, pomyślał smętnie.

Wysiedli z powozu i podeszli do drzwi. Sebastian już miał pukać, gdy się otworzyły. Im oczom ukazał się stary Wilson. Nie wyglądał już tak, jak kiedyś — lata zrobiły swoje. Jego twarz zmarniała, wyglądało na to, że i dietę zmienił, bo przytył i to dosyć dużo.

— Ciel Phantomhive, dawnośmy się nie widzieli. — Posłał mu szeroki uśmiech. — Dobrze, że przyjechaliście.

Ustąpił im miejsca, by weszli, a gdy to zrobili, zamknął drzwi. Większość dzieci, które bawiły się w holu, nawet na nich nie spojrzała. Zignorowały ich, a te, które zwróciły uwagę na przybyłych, spuściły głowy. Weszli na piętro, gdzie znajdował się jego gabinet. Przechadzając się po korytarzu, chłopak zauważył wiele obrazów, na których był powtarzający się mężczyzna i młode kobiety — na każdym inna. Na jednym z nich była dziewczyna bardzo łudząco podobna do jednej z jego kuzynek, tej najstarszej.

— Kim są osoby na tych obrazach? — odezwał się.

— Były dyrektor i podopieczne, te najstarsze z nich. Miały zazwyczaj po osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście lat.

— Co się z nimi stało, sir? — zagaił lokaj.

— Niektóre popełniły samobójstwo, a inne poumierały na gruźlicę. Jednakże znaczna większość po prostu się zabijała.— doprecyzował.

— I nikt się tym nie zainteresował?

— Wszystkie, które popełniały samobójstwa, chorowały albo na depresję, albo schizofrenię. W ich przypadku samobójstwo było wręcz normalne.

— Właściwie, Wilsonie, co się stało z twoim poprzednikiem? — odezwał się Ciel, dorównując kroku Sebastianowi i Hieronymousowi.

— Z nim? Wskoczył do Tamizy dwa miesiące temu. Dzieci mówiły, że słyszał jakieś szepty i melodię, którą ktoś grał na fortepianie. Musiał nie wytrzymać. — Weszli do jego gabinetu i usiedli w fotelach. — Przez miesiąc, odkąd przejąłem sierociniec, wszystko było w porządku, aż pewnego dnia nie usłyszałem melodii z pokoju dziewczyny, która popełniła samobójstwo.

— Wszedłeś tam? — dociekał.

— Nie. Jeszcze jestem zdrowy na umyśle. Jedynie nacisnąłem na klamkę, ale drzwi były zamknięte. Odszedłem więc. Potem okazało się, że dzieci również słyszą grający fortepian. Najbliżej mieszkające dzieci mówiły, że słyszą, jak ktoś płacze i chodzi po pokoju w różnych godzinach nocnych. Najczęściej jednak o równej drugiej.

— A co z fortepianem? — dociekał, zdejmując marynarkę.

— Słychać go niezależnie od pory dnia, czy też nocy. Nie cały czas, oczywiście, ale zawsze jest to godzina. Przez ten czas słychać tylko jedną, powtarzającą się, monotonną melodię.

Chłopak próbował powiązać fakty. Młode kobiety, samobójstwa, nawiedzony sierociniec, fortepian. Nic się ze sobą nie wiązało. Wszystkie kawałki układanki, niby łączące się, ale z kompletnie innej parafii.

— Czy jest możliwość, że możemy zostać tu na trochę? — zapytał Sebastian.

— Oczywiście. Jeżeli wypędzicie ten wrzód na dupie, to możecie zostać, ile chcecie!

— Przynajmniej nie będę musiał użerać się z Elizabeth. — Westchnął. — No dobrze, niech będzie. Zostaniemy.

 

**II**

Od następnego dnia Sebastian zajmował się sprzątaniem i gotowaniem w kuchni. Ciel zaś musiał udawać zwykłego nastolatka. Musiał pozbyć się swojego tytułu na jakiś czas i być zwykłym chłopakiem. Było to trudne, nie można było zaprzeczyć.

Kiedy piętnastolatek wyszedł ze swojego pokoju, musiał zacząć nowe życie. Póki co, oczywiście. Potem będzie mógł powrócić na swoją posadę hrabiego.

Postanowił znaleźć Sebastiana. Była pora śniadaniowa, a to oznaczało, że musiał przygotowywać posiłek w kuchni. Przechodząc przez korytarz, zobaczył dziewczynę w jego wieku, nieco starszą, a może jednak młodszą od niego. Kucała przy drzwiach i przestawiając do nich ucho, przysłuchiwała się melodii. Kącik jej ust nieco się unosił, ale nagle uśmieszek zniknął z jej twarzy i spłynęła po niej łza. Wstała i odeszła powolnym, wdzięcznym krokiem. Ciela zatkało, ale nie wiedział dlaczego. Sam podszedł do drzwi przystawił do nich ucho. Słyszał melodię, którą znał z dzieciństwa, ale nie wiedział, kto ją grał, a przede wszystkim, kto ją napisał. Skądś ją pamiętał, ale skąd… To było dla niego kolejną zagadką, kolejną niewyjaśnioną sprawą.

Odsunął ucho od drzwi i już miał odchodzić, gdy nagle usłyszał zza nich ciche, smutne i ochrypłe „przepraszam”. Przeszły po nim ciarki, a po plecach momentalnie popłynął zimny pot. Spytał, dlaczego przeprasza i kim jest, ale nie dostał odpowiedzi. Kopnął w framugę i odszedł. W duchu modlił się, by to było tylko przesłyszenie, że tak naprawdę, to nic nikt do niego nie powiedział i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie jego lokaj kroił wędlinę do śniadania. Usiadł na stołku i odetchnął głęboko.

— Coś się stało, paniczu? — zaczął rozmowę.

— Co? Ze mną? Wszystko w porządku. — W jego głowie cały czas obijały się słowa, które usłyszał. Pokręcił głową, by odpędzić natrętne myśli. — Chyba powinniśmy zapytać Wilsona, gdzie ma klucz do pokoju tej dziewczyny.

— Czyli słyszał panicz melodię? — Spojrzał na niego, przygotowując śniadanie.

— Chyba aż za dobrze — mruknął. — I chyba skądś ją znam, tylko nie do końca wiem skąd. Spytam Wilsona o klucz, może to, co znajduje się w pokoju nam pomoże w śledztwie. — Wstał i podszedł do wyspy kuchennej. — Co dziś na śniadanie?

— Niestety, nie mam zbyt dużego pola do popisu — westchnął — dlatego staram się improwizować.

Ciel pokiwał głową i odwrócił się, wychodząc z kuchni, tym razem chcąc znaleźć lekarza. Szukał go, a inni podopieczni patrzyli na niego jak na dziwadło. Cóż, chcąc nie chcąc, był do tego przyzwyczajony. Był najprawdopodobniej jednym z najbogatszych nastolatków w Wielkiej Brytanii, a na pewno najmłodszym hrabią i do tego właścicielem fabryki zabawek. Był skazany na plotki i pomówienia. Na dodatek, wśród tych dzieci, żyjących w nienajlepszych warunkach, był odmieńcem.

Rozejrzał się po holu, ale tam go nie było. Zauważył zaś dziewczynę, która wcześniej przysłuchiwała się utworowi na piętrze. Była ładna i nie umknęło to uwadze nawet jemu, mimo że Elizabeth skutecznie zniechęciła go do płci pięknej. Kiedy na niego spojrzała, odwrócił pospiesznie wzrok, a potem wszedł na piętro. „Jest bardzo podobna do Alice… Co? Zaraz, nie! Nie jest! W żadnym aspekcie! Tylko mi się wydawało… Właściwie, miło byłoby znów się z nią spotkać. Ciekawe, czy wciąż mieszka w Oksfordzie”, myśląc o swojej kuzynce, znalazł Hieronymousa, który rozmawiał z dziećmi, które nie były w holu.

— Wilsonie — zawołał go — Zastanawiałem się… Co to za pokój? Ten najbliżej schodów.

— Pokój ostatniej dziewiętnastoletniej podopiecznej wcześniejszego dyrektora. Nie powiem ci niestety kogo, bo wszystkie papiery z tamtego okresu zostały spalone — wytłumaczył.

— Ty je spaliłeś? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie, skąd! Ja takich rzeczy nie palę! — Zaśmiał się. — Dyrektor je spalił zaraz przed tym, jak się zabił. Nic nie zostało, jedynie pojedyncze zapiski, ale nie ma podanych żadnych imion czy nazwisk — dodał poważniej.

— I stąd wiadomo, że dziewczyny chorowały na depresję i schizofrenię?

— Właśnie tak… Ale wydaje mi się, że nie chodzi tu o to, do kogo należał pokój. Mów więc, o co chodzi? — Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Ach, tak. Czy masz może klucz do tego pokoju? — Na to pytanie, Hieronymous znów się zaśmiał. — Z czego się śmiejesz?

— Cielu, wybacz mi, bardzo proszę, ale nie mam tego klucza.

— Jak to?! — krzyknął. — Jesteś przecież dyrektorem, powinieneś mieć klucz do każdego pokoju!

— Drzwi są zamknięte od czasu śmierci dziewczyny, a klucz nie wiadomo gdzie się znajduje. Nikt nie wchodził tam od trzech lat.

Na twarzy Ciela pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Chciał wiedzieć, co tam jest i nie mógł powstrzymać ciekawości.

— Czy pozwolisz, by Sebastian przeszukał twój gabinet? — Zmrużył oczy.

— Wątpię, by coś znalazł. Gabinet był już przeszukiwany. — Strzelił z palców. — Ale niech będzie. Może coś przeoczyłem.

 

**III**

Wieczorem, kiedy Wilson skończył sesje z dziećmi, Sebastian zaczął przeszukiwać gabinet. Jedyne, co mu przy tym towarzyszyło, by chociaż trochę oświetlić pomieszczenie, był lichtarz z wybrakowanymi świecami. Nie chciał się tym jednak przejmować przy wykonywaniu rozkazu, więc po prostu wziął się za robotę.

Na początek przeszukał biurko. Wyrzucił wszystko z szuflad, szafek i półek po czym wszystko sprawdzał. Nie było tam nic ciekawego. Zwykłe dokumenty, notatniki, kartoteki, kilka piór i książek, które nie zmieściły się na półce. Kartoteki zawierały tylko dzieci, nie było w nich nawet słowa o starszych podopiecznych. W notatnikach były opisy chorób — tych lżejszych, jak i cięższych. Pióra go nie interesowały, a w dokumentach były jedynie opisy przebiegu leczenia u pacjentów. Pochował wszystko z powrotem i przekartkował książki — te też były zwykłe.

Wszystko wyglądało normalnie, zwyczajnie, więc dokończył sprzątnie, a kiedy trzasnął szufladą, usłyszał brzęk stali. Zmarszczył brwi i wyjął całą szufladkę. Poświecił świecami i zobaczył jak coś się świeci. Wyciągnął rękę i odkleił to od wnętrza mebla. Wyjąwszy rzecz, okazało się, że był to klucz. Nie służył jednak do otwierania drzwi, bo był zbyt mały. Schował go do kieszeni i nagle usłyszał coś, co dźwiękiem przypominało pisk, ale było wrzaskiem. Jego uszy i głowa zabolały. Zasłonił uszy, chcąc uniemożliwić przedostanie się dźwięku. Dziwna to była rzecz. Zazwyczaj takie dźwięki mu nie przeszkadzały, był na nie odporny, a teraz mało co bębenki mu nie popękały. To nie było normalne… W żadnym stopniu.

Kiedy dźwięk ucichł, lokaj poczuł ulgę. Nie wiedział, co mogło wywołać taką reakcję, ale chyba nie chciał się dowiadywać. Wsunął wyjętą szufladę na swoje miejsce i zaczął dalej szukać. Pod dywanem i leżanką nic nie było. Pod fotelami i biurkiem również. Została mu półka z książkami. Używając całej swojej siły, odsunął ją, a tam zobaczył wyrwę w kształcie prostokąta, w której była skrzynka nie większa niż dziennik. Wydostał ją i postawił na biurku. Z kieszeni garnituru wyjął kluczyk i ku jego uciesze pasował. Przekręcił go dwa razy i otworzył wieczko. W środku klucza do pokoju nie było, ale był skórzany, nieco podniszczony dziennik. Wziął go do ręki i otworzył. Jego zawartość przerosła jego oczekiwania. Zdjęcia, opisy i ceny kobiet, w tym dwa ostatnie — absolutnie absurdalne. Podsunął półkę na swoje miejsce i schował dziennik z powrotem do szkatułki. Potem wyszedł i poszedł do pokoju swojego panicza. Zapukał, a kiedy usłyszał, że może wejść, wszedł do środka. Chłopak mocował się z guzikami piżamy, więc kiedy zobaczył Sebastiana, który podchodził do niego, by mu pomóc, westchnął z ulgą.

— Znalazłeś klucz? — mruknął.

— Nie — zaprzeczył — ale znalazłem coś innego.

— To coś jest w szkatule, tak? — Czarnowłosy kiwnął głową. — Co to jest?

— Książeczka rachunkowa.

— To ci dopiero niespotykane zjawisko — fuknął sarkastycznie.

— W tej książeczce są zdjęcia, opisy i ceny kobiet — odrzekł.

Chłopak wstał z łóżka i podszedł do szkatułki. Wyjął z niej dziennik i zaczął przeglądać. Czytał każdy opis z niesmakiem. Z każdym zdaniem zbierało mu się na wymioty. Były wręcz obrzydliwe i nie na miejscu, a pod każdym z nich był podpis byłego dyrektora. „Chory zboczeniec. Nie wiem, co jest gorsze — to, że co jakiś czas widzę zdjęcia i opisy dzieci, czy sam fakt istnienia czegoś takiego”.

Przeglądał dalej, aż na ostatniej zapisanej stronie zobaczył coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się w obrzydzeniu i przerażeniu.

— Li… Lizzie…


	2. Puste oczy w pustym śnie

I  
Jego cicha nadzieja na odejście dziewczyny zniknęła. Im dłużej słyszał fortepian, tym bardziej jego psychika była zniszczona. Z początku przyjemna, ale jednak monotonna melodyjka była dla niego czymś w rodzaju odskoczni od rozpieszczonych bachorów. Potem zaczęło robić się nieprzyjemnie. Piosenka była natarczywa, miał wrażenie, że opowiada o wszystkich jego zbrodniach. Z przyjemnej melodii stała się psychodeliczną pieśnią o wszystkich jego grzechach. Przez długi czas był zamknięty w swojej sypialni, oddalonej o dziesięć pokoi i piętro od sypialni nieżywej. Zamknął ją, bo myślał, że to pomoże. Fakt, przez pół roku była cisza i spokój, potem wszystko wróciło ze wzmożoną siłą i nawet oddalenie się od pokoju nie pomogło. W uszach słyszał intrygujący, melodyjny utwór, który przyprawiał go o dreszcze. W głowie huczał mu jej głos wypominający wszystkie czyny. Morderstwa, handel żywym towarem, przemoc na tle seksualnym. To wszystko krążyło w jego głowie i nie pozwalało spać.

Którejś nocy wyszedł z pokoju i poszedł do piwnicy, a potem do ukrytego pomieszczenia. Szedł kamienną ścieżką, słysząc psychodeliczny głos nieżywej. Po jego twarzy płynęły łzy, gdy patrzył na porcelanową lalkę ludzkich rozmiarów o oczach zielonych i błyszczących jak szmaragdy i włosach czarnych jak krucze pióra. Szeptała do niego ochrypłym głosem, sprawiając, że wzrastała w nim wściekłość. Wyjął zza kamizelki nóż, który niegdyś schował w piwnicy i dźgnął lalkę kilka razy.

— Nie będziesz mi uprzykrzała życia, pieprzona lalko! — krzyczał, a ostrze wchodziło w porcelanę jak w skórę.

W jego oczach iskrzyło się szaleństwo i pragnienie władzy. Uśmiech szaleńca towarzyszył mu, kiedy ostatni raz wbił ostrze w porcelanową klatkę piersiową. Upadł na kolana i złapał się za głowę. Wyglądał i czuł się jak obłąkany. A może nawet nim był?

II  
Ciel przez wiele dni był niezdolny do pracy. Po zobaczeniu Elizabeth Liddell w dzienniku dyrektora, który zakończył swój żywot, był tak samo zszokowany jak zły. Elizabeth albo Lizzie, jak wolała być nazywana, była starszą siostrą Alice. Od zawsze była ładną kobietą, za którą szalało wielu mężczyzn. Wolała być jednak niezależna od mężczyzny, dlatego wszystkich spławiała i drwiła z nieszczęśliwców, którzy najbardziej zaszli jej za skórę.

Chłopak nie wiedział, że dziewczyna wylądowała w sierocińcu, pod opiekę takiego sukinsyna. Był tym przerażony i zdegustowany. Nie powinna tam wtedy być. Nie ona. Każda inna osoba, ale nie Liddellówna.

Mieszał herbatę w filiżance, trzymając głowę opartą o pięść. Któryś dzień z rzędu starał się zebrać myśli i uczucia do kupy. Pierwszy dzień przetrwał bez najmniejszego problemu. Nawet zaprzyjaźnił się z Charliem — jednym z podopiecznych. Bez problemu również mógł rozmawiać z Sebastianem. Dopiero wieczorem uświadomił się, co widział. Od tego momentu ledwo co się odzywał, nawet do lokaja, który był dla niego najbliższą osobą. Wpatrywał się w stronę, na której była Lizzie i starał się rozgryź zagadkę z tylko jedną poszlaką. Czy to ona była duchem, który nawiedzał sierociniec? Jeżeli tak, to dlaczego to robiła? Chciała się zemścić? A może po prostu uprzykrzyć wszystkim życie? Nie, ona taka nie była. Była... W porządku, może nie była najmilszą osobą na świecie, ale na pewno nie była aż tak wredna. Musiałaby być po prostu wściekła.

— Też znalazłeś dziennik? — Usłyszał zza pleców.

Odwrócił się niemrawo i zobaczył dziewczynę, którą spotkał pod drzwiami kilka dni temu.

— Rozumiem. — Kiwnęła głową. — Przyszłam powiedzieć, że Sebastian przygotował obiad i, jeżeli tylko jesteś głodny, możesz zejść do jadalni i zjeść razem z nami.

Ciel jej nie odpowiedział, tylko przekartkował dziennik. Nagle w oko wpadło mu zdjęcie dziewczyny.

— Ty też tu jesteś — powiedział cicho.

— Wiem. — Spuściła wzrok. Podeszła do biurka, przy którym siedział, i zamknęła książeczkę rachunkową. — Lepiej przestań się tym zamartwiać. Ona już nie ma znaczenia. Powinna być już dawno zniszczona, ale... — Zagryzła wargę.

— Ten dziennik istnieje tylko po to, byś mogła widzieć jej zdjęcie? — zapytał.

— Mówisz o Alice?

— Nie, o Elizabeth. Tej czarnowłosej...

— Zawsze wydawało mi się, że miała na imię Alice... Ale skoro tak mówisz. Może zmieniła imię. Jej rodzina zginęła w pożarze i może nie chciała robić sensacji. — Westchnęła, spuszczając wzrok. — Chyba dobrze ją znałeś?

— Nie do końca, ale była moją kuzynką. Nie znaliśmy się może jakoś bardzo, ale takiego życia dla niej nie chciałem.

— Ja też nigdy nie chciałam być w takim miejscu, ale z powodu choroby moi rodzice stwierdzili, że lepiej będzie, gdy mnie zostawią w domu dziecka. Nie wiem, skąd taki pomysł im przyszedł do głowy, ale... Stało się.

— Jesteś chora? — Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. — Na co?

— Mam arytmię... Ale to nieistotne. — Potarła ramiona. — A więc, zjesz z nami obiad?

— Nie mam nic do stracenia. — Wstał z krzesła, a nastolatka uśmiechnęła się.

Była sympatyczna, wywarła na nim niesamowite wrażenie. Nie lubił dziewczyn, sądził, że interesują je tylko słodkie i urocze rzeczy, nie mają nic do zaoferowania, trochę jak panienka Midford. Ona wyglądała i zachowywała się... inaczej. Była cicha, rozmowę prowadziło się z nią spokojnie. Nie krzyczała, nie piszczała, nie płakała, po prostu nie denerwowała go. Była bardzo opanowana i nie próbowała być na siłę urocza. „Nie mogę tak myśleć o osobie, której nawet nie znam. Może i Elizabeth jest denerwująca... ale jest moją, o zgrozo, narzeczoną", pomyślał i w głębi serca wierzył, że blondynce kiedyś się odwidzi małżeństwo z nim.

III  
Noc w sierocińcu była niezwykle spokojna. Wszyscy spali i tylko w pokoju, który był najbliżej schodów, paliło się światło i drzwi były otwarte. Zmarszczył brwi, słysząc cichy śpiew. Na podłodze, w praktycznie pustym pokoju siedziała Elizabeth. Jej włosy ścięto, porobiły się na nich kołtuny, ubrana była w brudne, odbarwione ubrania. Były za duże, bo od jej rąk odstawały chociażby rękawy pasiastej koszuli. Obok niej siedziała nastolatka, z którą rozmawiał przed obiadem. Elizabeth rysowała coś na brystolu, a dziewczyna przyglądała się temu.

_Czuję, że coś niesie się na wietrze,_   
_Od razu zanosi się na tragedię,_   
_Nie mogę otrząsnąć się z tych uczuć_   
_I wiem, że najgorsze czai się za rogiem..._

Nuciła cicho, powoli pociągając pastelem po kartce. Wszedł do środka i usiadł na łóżku młodej kobiety. Nie wiedzieć, czemu, do jego oczu cisnęły się łzy z powodu piosenki, która opuszczała usta zielonookiej. Coś w niej było... Coś tak znajomego, ale był pewien, że to nie ona ją wymyśliła i to nie od niej pierwszy raz ją usłyszał. Położył się na łóżku i przymknął oczy, nucąc pod nosem.

— Chce mi się spać. — Ziewnęła

— A więc zmykaj do swojego pokoju. Też niedługo się kładę. Muszę bardzo rano wstać, by przygotować dla was śniadanie. — Lizzie uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę.

— Nie! Pójdę spać, gdy ty pójdziesz! — Odwróciła wzrok. — Mogę spać dziś z tobą? — spytała cicho.

— Dlaczego pytasz, Ano? — Popatrzyła na nią spode łba.

— Słyszałam, jak wczoraj płakałaś przez sen — szepnęła — i nie chcę, by się to powtórzyło. Będę twoim aniołem stróżem!

Wstała i założyła ręce na biodra. Lizzie zaśmiała się cicho. Ciel tak dawno nie słyszał tego śmiechu... Cóż, co najmniej siedem lat. Lubił, gdy jego kuzynka się śmiała. Jej śmiech był tak radosny, że zawsze poprawiał mu humor, chociażby wtedy, jak był chory.

— Dobrze, możesz spać ze mną. — Wstała i zaczęła sprzątać przyrządy plastyczne.

Brystol wsadziła do kosza, a pastele do pudełka, a potem do szuflady biurka wraz ze szmatką, o którą wytarła brudne ręce. Kiedy odwróciła się w stronę Ciela, zobaczył coś przerażającego. Mimo szerokiego, przyjaznego uśmiechu, jej oczy były przerażające. Wyglądały jak oczy lalki — bez emocji, bez życia, puste... Kompletnie nie podobne do tych, które niegdyś były emocjami wręcz przepełnione.

W momencie dokładnego przyglądania się, sen został przerwany. Był w ciemnym pokoju, całkiem sam. Leżał w łóżku, w swojej piżamie. Był zaniepokojony odkryciem, jakiego dokonał podczas snu. Lizzie została wyprana z emocji, jej oczy to pokazywały. Nie wiedział jednak, czym dokładnie było znaczenie tego snu i chyba nie do końca chciał się tego dowiedzieć.

Kiedy siedział i myślał o śnie, który mu się przyśnił, do sypialni wszedł Sebastian. Oświetlił nieco pokój, co Phantomhive zauważył niemal od razu.

— Dlaczego panicz jeszcze nie śpi? — Lokaj zmarszczył brwi.

— Muszę porozmawiać z Aną. — Wstał i podszedł do drzwi.

— Panienka Anna śpi, panicz też powinien. — Zatrzymał go. — Porozmawia panicz rano, teraz proszę spać.

IV  
Po śniadaniu Ciel szukał Anny po całym sierocińcu. Musiał z nią porozmawiać na temat pokoju i Elizabeth. Wyglądało na to, że nawet jeżeli były tylko czymś w rodzaju przyjaciółek, były ze sobą bardzo zżyte. Całkiem jak siostry. Nie było jej na śniadaniu, więc pomyślał, że może będzie w swoim pokoju... Tylko w którym? Było ich w sierocińcu co najmniej dwadzieścia. Wszedł powoli na pierwsze piętro i zobaczył drzwi, które były otwarte obok tych, które prowadziły do nawiedzonego pokoju. Zajrzał po kryjomu i zobaczył Wilsona badającego dziewczynę, której szukał. Kiedy go zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się i pomachała mu. Wilson odwrócił się i odłożył stetoskop.

— Witaj, Cielu. — Zaśmiał się. — Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś najlepiej wiedzieć, że dziewcząt się nie podgląda.

— Ja nie!... — Odwrócił wzrok. — Chcę porozmawiać z Aną.

Wilson spojrzał zaskoczony, a potem odwrócił się do Anny zapinającej koszulę nocną.

— No dobrze. — Wstał, zakładając stetoskop na szyję. — I tak skończyłem ją badać, więc możecie porozmawiać.

Posłał im szeroki uśmiech i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Ciel rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jasne ściany były oklejone rysunkami. Kilka wisiało oprawionych w ramkach. Ana siedziała obłożona poduszkami i pluszakami po same uszy, przez co ledwo było ją widać.

— Dlaczego nie było cię na śniadaniu? — zapytał się, siadając na krześle, które stało przy drewnianym biurku.

— Jak już mówiłam, jestem chora. — Wzięła pluszaka, którego przytuliła do siebie. — W nocy miałam napad drgawek. W takich sytuacjach Wilson nie chce mnie wypuszczać z pokoju. Tym razem nie było inaczej.

— Mówiłaś, że rodzina Lizzie zginęła w pożarze... Możesz mi powiedzieć, co dokładnie się stało?

— Nie wiem na pewno, niewiele chciała mówić, ale wiele rzeczy dowiedziałam się poprzez podsłuchiwanie. — Piętnastolatek spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. — Nie patrz tak na mnie! Jestem wścibska, dobrze? — mówiła do niego z pretensją.

— Opowiadaj, a nie zmieniasz temat.

— Nie wiem dokładnie, ile Lizzie miała lat, ale cała jej rodzina zginęła. Jej siostra, rodzice. Ze wszystkiego zatrzymał się tylko obraz, który wciąż wisi w jej pokoju, ale... Nie mogę tam wejść. Bumby tak powiedział i... mimo że go nie ma, to nadal boję się wejść.

— Masz klucz?

— Nie. Kiedyś z Alice zrobiłyśmy sobie swoje własne tajne przejście. Ściany są tu wyjątkowo cienkie i wystarczyło tylko z dużą siłą w nią uderzyć, by zrobić dziurę. Ale, jak już mówiłam, nie korzystam teraz z niego...

— Wybacz, że poprawię, ale Lizzie. — Odchrząknął. — Nie Alice, Lizzie. Alice była jej młodszą siostrą.

— To Lizzie była młodsza. Albo mnie okłamała... Skoro Alice była młodsza o jedenaście lat, to czy Lizzie nie powinna mieć trzydziestu lat?

— Niewykluczone... Ale mów dalej.

— Cóż, wracając do historii, Lizzie była potem w szpitalu psychiatrycznym przez dziesięć miesięcy i została przeniesiona tutaj.

— Możesz mi pokazać to tajne przejście? — poprosił.

— Przecież jest ono tajne, więc jak mogę ci je pokazać? — W jej oczach błyszczało cwaniactwo. — Chyba, że coś dla mnie zrobisz, Cielu.

— Zrobię wszystko, tylko mi je pokaż.

— Cały czas chodzisz markotny. — Wstała i podeszła do niego. — Uśmiechnij się.

— Co?! — Jego oczy rozszerzyły się. — Nie zrobię tego!

— Mówiłeś, że zrobisz wszystko, żebym ci pokazała. — Uśmiechnęła się. — No dalej, co ci szkodzi?

Ciel spuścił głowę i odwrócił wzrok. Co ma zrobić? Nie znosił się uśmiechać. Był poważnym hrabią i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał zrobić, to było uśmiechnięcie się. Nie robił tego od kiedy był „Smilem" w Noah's Circus i niezbyt chciał to powtarzać.

— Proszę, uśmiechnij się — powiedziała smutno. — Wciąż chodzisz smutny i naburmuszony, w ogóle się nie uśmiechasz. Nie lubię, kiedy ludzie chodzą smutni.

Ciel spojrzał w bok i zamknął oczy. Musiał się przemóc. Chciał zobaczyć pokój Elizabeth i rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Kto wie, może nawet spotkałby się z dziewczyną? Nawet jeśli byłaby duchem. To nie miało znaczenia, nie było istotne. Ważne, że może dowiedziałby się więcej i nie stałby w miejscu. Sebastian znalazł dziennik, który robił za książeczkę rachunkową, a on dowiedział się o przejściu... Tak czy siak, mieli tak mało jakichkolwiek poszlak.

— Marcel też chce zobaczyć, jak się uśmiechasz. — Pomachała mu pluszową żabą przed nosem.

Spojrzał na zabawkę przypominającą żabiego księcia, a potem na Annę, która patrzyła mu w oczy. Westchnął przeciągle, nieprzekonany co do pomysłu, ale fakt, że mógł dotrzeć do pokoju sprawił, że się przemógł. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale dość nieszczerze. Ale to wystarczyło dziewczynie.

— To co? Pokażesz mi to tajne przejście? — odparł, a uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy.

— Dzisiaj, w tym pokoju o dziesiątej. Nie spóźnij się. Nie lubię spóźnialstwa.

 


	3. Dziennik Nieżywej

I  
Kiedy tylko Sebastian wyszedł z jego pokoju i zamknął drzwi, życząc dobrej nocy, chłopak wstał i przyłożył ucho do drzwi, nasłuchując, czy już sobie poszedł. Kiedy był już zapewniony, ubrał na siebie spodnie i niedbale wkasał w nie koszulę, po czym spojrzał na zegarek. Miał dwie minuty. Otworzył więc drzwi i rozejrzał się po ciemnym korytarzu. Cicho zamknął drzwi i poszedł do pokoju Anny. Rozglądał się uważnie, czy nigdzie nie było Sebastiana i z wielką ulgą dotarł do pokoju dziewczyny.  
Biurko, które wcześniej stało pod ścianą centralnie pośrodku, zostało przesunięte bardziej w bok. Anna siedziała na łóżku, patrząc się w zegarek kieszonkowy. Kiedy uniosła głowę i go zobaczyła, uśmiechnęła się i wstała, zamykając go.

— Punktualnie — odparła i podeszła do ściany, podciągając jasną tapetę. Ujawniła w ten sposób wejście, z którego biło jasne światło. — Wchodź.

— Zaczekaj — wybełkotał. — Muszę się psychicznie do tego nastawić.

Zamknął oczy i zaczął głęboko oddychać. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zrobił kilka kroków w przód i otworzył oczy. Anna czekała cierpliwie, trzymając tapetę w górze.

— Panie przodem — rzekł, podtrzymując razem z nią.

— Ależ nalegam, arystokracja zawsze ma pierwszeństwo — odparła, wskazując na wejście.

Przełknął ślinę i wszedł do środka. Pod stopami poczuł coś miękkiego i zimnego. Spojrzał pod nogi i schylił się, biorąc do ręki garść białego puchu, który szybko na jego ciepłej skórze zamienił się w wodę.

— Śnieg? — zapytał samego siebie i stanął na środku pokoju.

Ściany były pokryte szronem i lodem, ziemię wyścielał biały puch. Z półek i szczelin zwisały sople. Dzięki przeciągowi, dzwoneczki, które były zawieszone pod sufitem, poruszały się, dodając ciekawego klimatu. Z okna świeciło jasne, zimne światło, mimo że na zewnątrz już dawno zapadł zmrok. W doniczce, którą przysłonił śnieg, rosło drzewko. Anna pamiętała, że jeszcze trzy lata temu było one niewielkie, a już na pewno nie tak rozłożyste. Prawie wcale nie miało na sobie liści, a te, które pozostały, zostały zamrożone. Na gałęziach wisiały lodowe dekoracje. Ktoś musiał już tu być, skoro one powstały i obijały się o siebie, wydając delikatny dźwięk.  
Ciel potarł ramiona, chcąc się rozgrzać, gdyż czuł, że klimat był dość chłodny, ale mimo że stał w śniegu po kostki, nogi mu nie marzły. Jedynie powietrze było chłodne.

— Nigdy nie widziałam czegoś tak... pięknego — szepnęła, stając obok Ciela.

— A ja czegoś tak dziwnego — mruknął, spoglądając na obraz, który wisiał obok łóżka.

Pan i pani Liddell oraz Elizabeth i Alice Liddell, całą czwórką na jednym zdjęciu. Arthur i Lorina, stojący dumnie na tle ich córek.

— Czy to możliwe, by zima była tylko w jednym pokoju? Tak jakby zatrzymał się czas? — zapytała, przejeżdżając palcami po lodowych ozdobach na drzewku.

— Chyba nie - odpowiedział niepewnie. — Ale po tym... nie wiem, co mam myśleć — dodał.

Spojrzał na łóżko, na którego pościeli leżał dziennik wyłożony białą skórą. Był opleciony rzemieniem i zapieczętowany różaną pieczęcią. Był dość masywny w swojej wielkości, widać było, że ktoś w nim dużo pisał. Z trzęsącymi się rękami podniósł go i razem z Anną usiadł na łóżku. Przekartkował go, aż nie dotarł do ostatniej zapisanej strony, która była gdzieś w połowie pamiętnika. Wrócił więc do niej i przeczytał dwa ostatnie wpisy właścicielki.

_23 grudnia 1887_   
_Ten drań znów się zaczął do mnie dobierać._   
_Błagania, żeby mnie zostawił w świętym spokoju, nie pomagają._   
_Przestałam przychodzić na sesje w obawie, że może mnie wykorzystać._   
_Boję się, po nocach nie mogę spać. Czuję się bezbronna._

Nabrał powietrza w usta i patrzył tępo na notatkę. Potem zjechał wzrokiem niżej, na ostatni wpis.

_25 grudnia 1887_   
_Dziś rano, kiedy przygotowywałam śniadanie,_   
_zaszedł mnie od tyłu i zaczął dotykać w intymnych miejscach,  
_ _pytając, dlaczego nie przychodzę na sesje._   
_Nie odpowiedziałam. Za bardzo się bałam._   
_Miałam kolejną nieprzespaną noc._   
_Boję się, że w nocy przyjdzie i coś złego ze mną zrobi.  
_ _Dzisiaj i tak daleko się posunął. Więc co będzie dalej?_

Rzucił dziennikiem o ścianę. Anna podeszła do niego i poniosła, czytając ostatnie notatki z życia dziewczyny. Miała na twarzy przerażenie i żal, aż nagle zrobiła zaciekawioną minę.

Spomiędzy kartek wyjęła niewielki, niebieskawy, kwadratowy kawałek sztywnego brystolu.

— Cielu, spójrz. — Pokazała mu notatkę.

Miała na sobie tę samą pieczęć, która pieczętowała dziennik. Napisana była niestarannie w przeciwieństwie do dwóch wiadomości, które przeczytał wcześniej i które go tak rozzłościły.

_27 grudnia 1887_   
_To koniec. Już nic nie mogę zrobić._   
_Próbowałam wszystkiego, ale nic nie skutkuje._   
_Ciel kilka razy przeczytał notatkę i popatrzył na dziewczynę._

— Co w tym dziwnego? — spytał, marszcząc brwi.

— Cielu, naprawdę nie rozumiesz? — spytała, podchodząc bliżej niego.

Zrobił nierozumną minę. Co mogło być takiego dziwnego w tej notatce? Notatka jak notatka, nic dziwnego. No może nic oprócz treści. Mógł się spodziewać, co ten świr z nią zrobił. Gwałt, o ile nie ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Pewnie w końcu się do tego posunął, skoro i tak ją molestował. Molestowanie jej mu nie wystarczyło, więc końcu postanowił zaspokoić swoje pragnienie posiadania jej na własność w swoim łóżku, wykorzystując ją seksualnie.

— Nie rozumiem, co cię tak w tym zaskoczyło. Można było się tego spodziewać po tym, że ją molestował. W końcu...

— Cielu, ona dzień przed napisaniem tej notatki popełniła samobójstwo.

II  
Ciel usiadł na krześle. Czuł bezsilność po ostatniej nocy. Ten dziennik, ta notatka. Wszystko mu się mieszało w głowie. Czekając na Sebastiana, czytał wiadomość w kółko i w kółko, jakby próbował coś jeszcze z niej wyciągnąć. Podrapał się po głowie i spuścił ją, czując się bezsilnym.

— Czy coś się stało, paniczu? — zapytał, wchodząc do sypialni chłopaka.

— Sebastianie, wierzysz w duchy? Nie mówię tu o aniołach i demonach. Chodzi mi raczej o byty, które opuściły swoje ciało, ale zostały na Ziemi.

— Dlaczego panicz pyta?

Westchnął i wziął między palce wiadomość od dziewczyny, podając ją Sebastianowi. Lokaj pobłądził wzrokiem po kartce i zaśmiał się cicho.

— Co to ma do panicza pytania?

Ciel wstał i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na podwórze, na którym bawiły się dzieci.

— Jest to notatka od Elizabeth — zaczął. — Ale wiesz, w czym jest problem, Sebastianie?

— Niech mnie panicz oświeci.

Chłopak westchnął i spojrzał na lokaja, który uśmiechał się z ciekawością.

— Dzień przed napisaniem tej notatki popełniła samobójstwo.

Sebastian odłożył karteczkę na biurko i poprawił krawat. Był ciekaw, co jeszcze udało mu się znaleźć. Być może miało to jakiś sens.

— Czy znalazł panicz coś jeszcze w nocy, kiedy kazałem paniczowi iść spać? — zapytał.

Chłopak wyjął z szuflady biurka pamiętnik dziewczyny i podsunął go bliżej lokaja. Popatrzył na niego zaintrygowany i podniósł biały dziennik, otwierając go, czytając uważnie wszystkie notatki od roku osiemdziesiątego szóstego. Często wspominała o lekarzu, który ją molestował. Dotykał ją, mimo że kategorycznie tego nie chciała, sprośnie ją komplementował. Szeptał jej do ucha sprośne rzeczy, kiedy sprzątała lub gotowała. Bała się go, więc starała się go unikać, jak najlepiej mogła.

— Gdzie panicz znalazł taką poszlakę? — zapytał.

— W jej pokoju - powiedział, siadając z powrotem w fotelu. — Jeżeli Ana się zgodzi, byś skorzystał z tajnego przejścia, to być może również będziesz mógł zobaczyć, co się w nim znajduje.

— Chyba polubił panicz panienkę Annę, mylę się?

— Mylisz - odpowiedział. — Po prostu pomaga nam w śledztwie.

— Dlatego nazywa ją panicz zdrobniale?

Ciel spojrzał na niego kątem oka i syknął wymijająco.

— Zamilcz, demonie.

— Czyli panicz nie zaprzecza?

— Ani nie potwierdza. Chcesz zobaczyć ten pokój?

Demon uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową. Nastolatek zaprowadził go do pokoju Anny, która siedziała na łóżku z dużą książką i rysowała coś ołówkiem.

— Witam, panienko Anno. — Lokaj ukłonił się w stronę dziewczyny.

— Witaj, Sebastianie. Cześć, Cielu.

— Sebastian chce zobaczyć pokój Elizabeth — powiedział, zerkając na tajne przejście.

— Jeżeli nikomu o nim nie powie, to mogę mu je pokazać — odparła, zdejmując książkę z rysunkiem z kolan.

Podeszła do Sebastiana i uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć na jego twarz.

— Nikomu nic nie powiem, panienko. — Ukłonił się.

Anna podeszła do biurka i przesunęła je. Kiedy już to zrobiła, uniosła tapetę, ujawniając przejście. Pozwolił jej wejść pierwszej, Ciel wszedł drugi, a lokaj ostatni. Wnętrze go zaintrygowało, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Dzwonki wciąż grały swoją melodyjkę.

— To tu znaleźliśmy dziennik. Nie przeszukiwałem innych rzeczy, bo po tym, jak Ana powiedziała mi o tym, że zabiła się przed napisaniem tej notatki, byłem zbyt osłupiały.

— Rozumiem... — mruknął, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

W pewnym momencie dzwonkami i ozdobami na drzewku zaczął targać porywisty wiatr. Śnieg stworzył wir, a potem swego rodzaju postać. Ciel patrzył przerażony, a Anna ścisnęła jego dłoń. Sebastian patrzył na śnieżną postać z zaskoczeniem w oczach. Nagle wiatr ucichł tak jak dzwonki i ozdoby. Usłyszeli pierwszy akord, który zagrał fortepian. Potem kolejne dźwięki. Na krzesełku pojawiła się dziewczyna. Jej skóra była blada jak śnieg i jej sukienka. Czerń jej włosów była tak głęboka, jak najgłębsza otchłań. A oczy... Ich zieleń biła swoją intensywnością.  
Ciel patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami. Z pewnym przerażeniem w oczach. Potem popatrzył na Annę, która mimo przestrachu, uśmiechała się szeroko. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, kiedy nagle dziewczyna odwróciła się w ich stronę. Wyglądała na smutną, nieco złą i rozżaloną. Potem zamknęła oczy i spuściła delikatnie głowę. Rozpadła się w śnieg.

— Elizabeth! - krzyknął Ciel, podbiegając do miejsca, gdzie jeszcze unosił się pył. — Elizabeth...

 


End file.
